TARGET
by Dechan91
Summary: -Jongin menetapkan Oh Sehun sebagai pacarnya!-. Hunkai. Chankai. GS for Jongin and Luhan


**TARGET**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunkai. Chankai. GS for Jongin and Luhan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cih.. Mereka lagi. Mereka tidak pernah buntutin kita. Apa mereka tidak ada kerjaan lainnya?"Sehun berlari kemudian disusul oleh Chanyeol. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah nasib kita semenjak geng kita terkenal"jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Apa mereka tidak lelah? Sudah 3 bulan perempuan itu membuntuti kita. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada penguntit yang dijaga bodyguard". Sehun menarik napasnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol berhenti berlari kemudian bersembunyi di balik ruangan yang tidak terkunci. "Perempuan yang mana? Disana ada 2 orang? Apa perempuan rambut panjang warna coklat itu? Menurutku dia manis tapi bodyguardnya sangat menakutkan hahaha". Sehun melirik sengit kepada Chanyeol yang menampilkan senyum konyolnya.

"Aku paling benci dengan perempuan. Perempuan itu sengaja bermalam di kamar hotel disamping kamarku dan baekhyun. Belum lagi saat dia duduk di bangku VIP pesawat saat kita berlibur ke Bali. Dia menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk mendapatkan fotoku. Aku tahu banyak wanita yang tergila-gila denganku. Tapi peremuan itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa hanya aku yang dia buru? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan terhadapnya?"ujar Sehun sewot. Sehun melihat ke luar ruangan. Setelah aman, Sehun dan Chanyeol beranjak ke ruang kelasnya. Kelas 2-B.

"Aku juga bingung hyung. Kenapa dia hanya tergila-gila kepadamu. Kyungsoo memberitahuku kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Kyungoo takut dan ingin kabur, tapi perempuan itu malah lewat saja dan menghiraukan Kyungsoo. Sungguh aneh. Hahahaha"Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, semoga dia bisa berhenti mengikutiku. Aku lelah Chanyeol-ah" Sehun mendudukan bkongnya ke bangku kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya. Istirahat sejenak sebelum memulai pelajaran sepertinya tidak salah. Chanyeol membuka tasnya dan duduk disamping Sehun. Sehun dan Chanyeol sekelas dan duduk sebelahan.

"Iya.. Tapi kadang aku berharap diikuti perempuan seperti dia. Aku tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa dia sangat manis, kulit tannya sangat sexy, bibirnya yang penuh, lekukan badannya yang seperti model playboy dan rambutnya yang sangat halus. Menurutku perempuan itu pantas untuk menjadi pacarku". Chanyeol membayangkan bagaimana dia mengelus surai rambut perempuan itu, kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Micheoso? Kalau kau suka. Kau dekatin saja dia. Mungkin dengan itu aku bisa terbebas dari perempuan itu. Ini keberuntungan untukku"

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah.. Semoga kau tidak menyesal Sehun-ah"Chanyeol tersenyum tipis

"Tidak akan pernah..."

.

.

.

 **Flasback on**

Jongin adalah perempuan berdarah korea-amerika. Dia pindah ke korea 1 bulan yang lalu, namun orang tuanya masih tinggal di Amerika. Dirumahnya yang sangat besar, dia ditemani sepupu kesayangannya. Sepupu yang berbeda kontras dengannya.

"Lu.. Aku sangat bosan tapi aku tidak mau sekolah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"Jongin membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur dan membentangkan tangannya. Pikirannya benar-benar sudah buntu. Luhan sibuk dengan ipadnya tanpa memperdulikan Jongin.

"YA! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu! Lu.. daritadi kamu sibuk apa sih?"Jongin merebut ipad milik Luhan. Di layar ipad terpampang pria yang memiliki senyum cerah, telinga seperti yoda, bibir tebal, mata bulat, tinggi seperti model, hidung mancung, dan rambut pirang yang terikat ke belakang. Pria itu benar-benar seperti pangeran.

"Siapa laki-laki? Sangat tampan. Kau menyukai pria ini ya?"Jongin menggoda Luhan. "Aniyo, tapi aku berharap aku bisa berkenalan dengannya"Luhan menghela napasnya. Jongin lanjut melihat foto-foto lainnya dan wajah pria itu yang mendominasi galeri foto luhan. "Kenapa kau lemas seperti itu? Jadi ini siapa? Kenapa kau banyak menyimpan fotonya? Kau penguntit ya?"Jongin heran melihat sepupunya yang sepengetahuannya perempuan tersebut termasuk pendiam. "Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Laki-laki di foto itu adalah Chanyeol. Aku sangat menyukainya. Chanyeol adalah anggota geng EXO yang sangat terkenal dari SMA Genie. Geng EXO terdiri dari lima pria tampan. Anggotanya Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris, Baekhyun dan Tao. Menurut penelitianku sebagai fans selama ini. Fans mereka melebihi fans boyband. Tidak hanya muris di SMA Genie. Murid-murid di SMA lainnya juga mengidolakan mereka. Seperti aku yang bersekolah di SMA masuk dan pulang sekolah pasti gerbang dipenuhi dengan murid dari berbagai sekolah"

"Ohh.. berarti kau termasuk dari salah satu dari mereka ya? Bukannya kau bersekolah di SMA Sekang? Sejak kapan sepupuku yang pendiam mampu melakukan hal seperti ini hahaha"Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Luhan. "Lepaskan Jonginaaaa, ini sakit tau"Luhan mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah akibat cubitan- _gemas-_ Jongin.

"Ini siapa yang disamping Chanyeol. Dia tipeku"Jongin menunjuk pria dengan warna kulit putih salju, rahang yang tegas, tatapan dengan sorot mata yang dalam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, tinggi, dan rambut berwarna sedikit abu-abu yang menutupi dahinya

"Ohh.. Dia Oh Sehun. Sebaiknya kau jangan berurusan dengannya. Dia antara semua anggota EXO, Sehun yang paling dingin. Ya walaupun dia seperti itu tapi tetap saja dia yang paling banyak fansnya"

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku tetapkan bahwa saya yangbernama Kim Jongin akan menjadi sasaeng fans pria bernama Oh Sehun"

"Ya! Kau benar-benar sudah gila. Bagaimana kalau aku bermasalah dengannya. Dia sangat kejam Jonginaa"

"Tenang saja lu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah memiliki keinginan, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menghalangiku. Termasuk presiden sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli."

Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan napas keras. Luhan sangat mengerti sifat Jongin. Apa yang telah dia ucapkan akan benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin karena kekayaan Jongin yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia tidak takut pada siapapun.

"Jadi Xi Luhan. Kapan kita mulai mengikuti mereka?"

"Besok. Kita akan menunggu mereka pulang sekolah"

"Ok baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Lu?"

"Sekolahku pulang lebih cepat dari SMA Genie"

"Baguslah.. Aku jadi tidak sabar"

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Appa, jebal.. Aku sudah 3 bulan lebih di Korea. Tapi kenapa aku masih dijaga bodyguard? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Appa? Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri. _Dan bodyguard itu mengganggu pekerjaanku_ ". Jongin menelepon Appanya yang sedang berada di Amerika. Jongin sudah tidak tahan dengan adanya bodyguard. Para bodyguard tersebut menghancurkan rencana Jongin untuk membuntuti Sehun. Jongin ingin mengetahui alamat rumah Sehun tapi Jongin selalu ketahuan oleh Sehun sehingga Sehun tidak pernah pulang ke rumah langsung dari sekolah.

"Tapi Appa mengkhawatirkanmu. Apalagi kamu sendiri di rumah dan hanya Luhan yang menemanimu. Walaupun banyak maid yang melayanimu. Mereka tidak bisa menjagamu selama 24 jam Jongin sayang"

"Appa tau.. Tidak akan ada orang yang berteman denganku kalau aku dikelilingi bodyguard seperti ini. Jebal Appa, ini sangat melelahkan"

"Baiklah Jogin, tapi ada satu syarat"

"Syarat? Syaratnya apa Appa? Apapun pasti akan aku lakukan"

"Kamu harus melanjutkan sekolahmu di Korea. Ayolah sayang, kamu sudah 3 bulan lebih tidak sekolah"

"Tapi aku sangat malas Appa. Bolehkah aku tahun depan saja sekolahnya?"

"Tidak boleh, ini adalah syaratnya"

Jongin menghela napas kemudian mencari akal agar Appa menyetujui permintaannya.

" _Paboo.. Kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang ini sama sekali"_

"Appa.. Aku mau sekolah tapi ada syaratnya. Aku hanya mau sekolah di SMA Genie dan aku harus masuk di kelas 2-B. Tidak di kelas yang lain"

"Kenapa syarat sangat spesifik seperti itu sayang? Mengatur ruang kelas itu sangat sulit. Bagaimana kalau kelas itu sudah penuh. Baiklah.. Kepala sekolahnya adalah sahabatAappa sewaktu sekolah. Appa akan meminta bantuan darinya"

"Jinjja? Gomawo Appa, Appa memang yang terbaik. Jongin sayang Appa"

"Appa juga menyayangimu. Sekarang tidur ya"

"Baik appa"Jongin menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini ada kita memiliki murid baru. Dulu dia sekolah di Amerika, jadi tolong bantuannya ya. Silahkan masuk.."Guru Park mempersilahkan murid baru berkulit tan itu untuk masuk.

Sehun membelalak matanya melihat penampakan- _menyeramkan-_ didepannya.

"Mwo? Aku tidak sedang mimpi kan? Chanyeol, Tolong cubit aku sekarang". Tidak hanya Sehun, Chanyeol juga terkejut. Chanyeol mencubit tangan Sehun dengan keras dan disambut teriakan kesakitan dari Sehun.

"Anyeonghaseyo.. Kim Jongin imnida. Mohon bimbingannya". Jongin menampakkan senyum percaya dirinya kepada Sehun. _"Kau.. Oh Sehun.. Segera akan menjadi mi-lik-ku"_

Sehun mulai keringat dingin.

Guru Park mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari bangku kosong untuk ditempati oleh Jongin. Jongin yang melihat kegiatan Guru Park kemudian menyelanya.

"Maaf Saem. Kepala sekolah memberitahu saya secara langsung bahwa saya harus duduk disamping Oh Sehun"Jongin mengeluarkan senyum smirknya

"Benarkah? Tapi Bangku itu sudah dimiliki Chanyeol"

"Benar Saem. Kalau Saem tidak percaya, Saem bisa ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah untuk langsung menanyakan kebenarannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Saem _-dan tidak mau tahu_. Mungkin Chanyeol bisa pindah ke tempat duduk lain Saem"

"Oh.. Iya benar. Baiklah Park Chanyeol. Silahkan pindah ke tempat duduk disamping Taehyung"

"Tapi Saem.. Saya tidak mau duduk dengannya"Sehun menentang keputusan Guru Park. Bisaa kacau kehidupan sekolah Sehun bila dia harus melihat wajah perempuan menyebalkan itu setiap hari.

"Tidak ada penolakan Oh Sehun. Ini perintah. Bailah Jongin. Silahkan duduk di tempat dudukmu sekarang juga"

"Terima kasih Saem". Jongin beranjak menuju bangku sambil menatap lekat Sehun. Sehun yang sadar sedang ditatapi kemudian membuang wajahnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya"

"Walaupun aku sebangkumu bukan berarti kamu bisa berbicara seenaknya denganku. Aku membencimu. Dan kau harus tahu itu"tegas Sehun.

"Tidak masalah.."

.

.

.

"Sehun-ssi, aku membuatkan bekal untukmu. Tolong dimakan ya. Aku sengaja bangun pagi demi memasak ini untukmu loh"ucap Jongin mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

"Senyum seperti itu tidak cocok untukmu. Kau malah membuatku takut"ucap Sehun kemudian meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

" _Aku salah apa? Kenapa Sehun tidak menyukaiku?"_ Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

"Bagaimana kalau bekalnya untukku saja? Bukannya kalau kau ingin mendekati Sehun. Kau harus berbaik hati dengan teman-temannya dulu"ucap Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu perkenalkan.. Saya Jongin imnida yang sebentar lagi jadi pacar Oh Sehun jadi tolong bantuannya"

"Hahaha.. Kau percaya diri sekali. Jadi bekal ini boleh untukku? Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat bekal ini seperti makanan dari restoran"

" _Sial ketahuan.."_ Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Iya, ambil saja. Kau boleh memakannya. Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu. Aku mau mencari pengeranku"Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruang kelas.

" _Daebak.. Perempuan itu menggunakan segala cara untuk mendekati Sehun. Benar-benar mengerikan. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk ke SMA Genie dan mendapat persetujuan Kepala Sekolah? Ini benar-benar menarik"_

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE (?)

Review juseyo~

Salam, Dechan91


End file.
